


sentimental

by keity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: In which you and Chan were once highschool lovers.





	sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr, NOT stolen. Also i think its my first ?? full reader insert fic

It’d been a year since he’d last seen you. The both of you had dated for three years, before breaking it off. Chan liked to think that it was a pretty good break-up. It was mutual, and you guys had stayed friends. You were still friends with his friends, and he with yours. You were still his biggest supporter whenever he performed at school festivals, and from the stage, he would still always try to find you.

It was a habit, he told himself, that he always tried to find you in the crowd.

Despite all this, you guys drifted apart during the last few months of highschool. You’d taken graduation photos together, but only because your parents were friends. The last time he ever saw you was at the post-graduation party a few days after.

So, it was a given that when Woojin - his classmate and best friend in University - introduced his girlfriend to Chan, his stomach flipped at the familiar face.

“Chan! It’s so good to see you again!” 

He couldn’t tell if you felt as awkward as he did, but he raised his arms all the same when you crashed into him for a hug. 

“Y/N? You’re dating- You guys-” He pushed his confusion and shock aside, letting out a laugh. “It’s great to see you too!” 

His heart felt elated and his head light. Your familiar face, your dazzling smile - you still used the same perfume. So much about you was the same. He swore you hadn’t grown any taller either. It was amazing to see you again, yet you were different. You seemed... older. Something about the air around you...

“You guys know each other? That’s great!” Woojin smiled brightly as he looped an arm around your shoulder. “That makes things easier. I invited y/n to watch our gig tonight, and I was going to introduce you guys then, but this is better, don’t you think?”

And that’s how, half an hour later, the three of you were all seated around a table at a cafe and laughing, you and Woojin leaning into each other. 

“So, how did you guys meet?”

Oh, God. Chan’s laughter turned to one of nervousness, and he made eye-contact with you across the table. You’re smile seemed to falter, and Chan felt a flash of panic. Would it be weird to tell Woojin? He didn’t want to put you in an awkward position. He gulped, looking at you. You nodded, as if a sign for him to go on.

“Y/n was my... We..”

We were what? We  _ used _ to date? We  _ thought  _ we were once in love? She  _ was _ my girlfriend?

He hadn’t thought about your shared relationship for a while. He had been convinced, afterall, that he wasn’t in love with you anymore. Until now. Until he saw your face again, and heard your laugh, and saw your smile and the sparkle in your eyes. Until his heart felt a little tight whenever Woojin would loop an arm around your waist, or kiss you on the temple, or even worse - whenever  _ you _ initiated something with Woojin.

He had thought that he had fallen out of love with you.

“Channie’s my ex.”

“Oh.” Woojin’s eyes darted between the two of you. “ _ Oh. _ ”

Hearing you laugh, Chan laughed along. 

“It’s fine, it was mutual. Chan and I dated in highschool. We’re both fine now; over it.”

Chan nods, fiddling with the hem of his shirt under the table. Yeah, you’re both over it.

“Well, Chan, don’t try to steal y/n back, got it?” Woojin warned Chan, his voice serious and his facial expressions set like stone. “I’m warning you.”

“Woojin, I respect your relationship-”

“I”m joking, I’m joking! I know you wouldn’t- Hey, that hurts!” 

Chan smiled tensely as Woojin rubbed at where you had hit him. “Are you sure you’re not taking any acting classes?”

You and Chan both let out a laugh as Woojin winks and stands up. 

“I’ll shout. This isn’t much, so don’t worry about paying back!”

As Woojin walked away, Chan looked at you, and all the sounds around him turned into a muffled buzz. Your lips quirked up on one side.

“You’re staring.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Chan grinned, and it was like his heart was melting when you grinned back, shared memories resurfacing.

“It’s been so long. I missed you, y/n-”

“I step away and you’re swooping in already, Chan?”

Chan made sounds of protest as Woojin’s arm was slung around his shoulders, and then all three of you were laughing.

“Anyways, Chan and I are going to go practice. I’d invite you, y/n, but that would defeat the point of you attending tonight’s performance.”

Woojin hugged you, and Chan watched with a strange ache in his chest as Woojin gave you a quick kiss before making his way out of the cafe.

“I’ll see you tonight then, right?”

“Of course you will.”

It’s a rush of hugs and farewells as Chan ran to make his way after Woojin, who was waiting outside.

* * *

From a stool near the back of the bar, you watched as Woojin and Chan made their way onto the small make-shfit stage. You raised a hand, waving at the two of them. Having spotted you, Woojin smiled. He quickly focussed his attention to the crowd.

It was early in the evening, the streets dark but the bar lit by hanging lights. Chan followed Woojin onto the stage, and his eyes scanned the crowd almost instantaneously for your face. He found you, situated at the far back and up on a high stool. Your smiling eyes were trained on Woojin.

Of course they were. He was your boyfriend.

“Good evening, everyone! I’m Kim Woojin, and this is my best friend Bang Chan. Like most of the other performers, we’re just some broke uni kids looking for some money.”

This earned some laughter from the crowd. Some whooped and cheered in agreement - the cafe was only a street away from the university that he and Woojin, and recognised many of the audience members to be classmates and acquaintances. 

“Woojin, don’t make us out to be that hopeless!” Chan protested. “I have a few dollars on me right now! But please don’t mug me - it’s not worth it, I promise.”

Another round of laughter was earned from the crowd.

“Tonight, we’ll be performing some covers. I’m sure you’ll all be familiar with at least half of the songs, but we’ll be sure to make the performance enjoyable either way. Thank you!”

Chan had set himself up behind a keyboard, and Woojin next to him on an acoustic guitar. For the first performance, the two of them had arranged their own acoustic version of Blackpink’s Whistle.

Chan stole a glance at you every time he had the chance. He could make out subtle changes in your expression. For Whistle, you seemed to be enjoying the performance, and you nodded along to the beat during Like We Used To by The Rose. Your eyes were wide, and you seemed somewhat absorbed in the music when they performed Exo’s Universe. The only time he couldn’t look at you was when they were performing Day6’s I Smile. It didn’t seem right to look at you as if he was singing for you.

The night seemed to pass by quickly, each song followed by applause and words of praise. After the fifth and final cover - Woojin had gotten the whole crowd singing along with them as they performed BTS’s Spring Day - they made their way to you, the performance finally over.

“You guys were amazing! It was like - It was amazing!” 

Chan’s heart expanded when he noticed you were looking at him with such adoration in your eyes - and then just as quick as it had expanded, it seemed to cave in on itself when you hugged Woojin and kissed him.

There were few occasions where Chan had looked away as quick as he did in that moment.

“Are you guys going to be performing again?”

“That’s… That’s a good idea. You know what, I should go find the bar owner and see if he’ll let us secure another gig…” Woojin trailed off, as if lost in thought. His eyes travelled around the bar, and he seemed to snap back to attention when he looked outside. “Y/n, it’s late! You should probably- Oh, I see the manager!”

“Go, ‘Jinnie, I’m catching a taxi anyways.” Chan has to look away again as you cup Woojin’s face and kiss him on the cheek. 

“Call me when you get home, okay? Chan, can you walk her out?”

Chan nods briskly, just as Woojin dashes off to talk to the manager.

“Well then, let us go, y/n…” He avoids looking at you as he gestures towards the doors. 

You guys made your way out of the cafe without exchanging another word until you broke the silence.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself up there. On stage.”

“You- You noticed?”

_ You noticed me? _

Chan was still avoiding your eyes, thankful for the taxi nearing them to keep his attention. He raised an arm, gesturing for the taxi.

“Of course I did! I haven’t heard you sing in so long, and you had so much emotion in your voice…”

Chan let out a nervous laugh. You probably had no idea how raw some of those emotions were. The taxi stopped in front of you guys, and Chan opened the door for you.

“Would you be okay with me coming to another gig?”

The question took him off guard, and he looked at you with head cocked slightly. The bright tone was no longer in your voice, and you seemed serious… almost cautious. But why would you need to be cautious about coming to see another performance? Woojin was your boyfriend. You had every right.

Unless… Unless Chan wasn’t as good as hiding his emotions as he thought.

“I… I mean, Woojin would want you to come.” Chan gulped. “I’m sure he’ll tell you when and where our next gig is.”

“Okay… Well, I’ll see you then, right?”

“I’d hope so.”

He looked at you, trying to read your expression. It was quiet for a few long seconds, and Chan had the urge to reach out and hug you, to hold you, to kiss you.

Instead, he cleared his throat and let his lips raise at the corners.

“Well, I should probably go back to Woojin, or he’ll think I really  _ am _ trying to steal you away from him,” Chan ushered you into the taxi, only so that you wouldn’t see the expression on his face.. He was smiling, sure, but it wasn’t like you wouldn’t see the contradicting feelings on your face.

“You mean you  _ aren’t _ trying to steal me back?” You joked, and then you were both laughing, and it was like old times again, only you weren’t his anymore.

He knew he shouldn’t be falling back in love with you, but he was.

He had.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: straykits


End file.
